A Little Bit of Magic
by Starbuck223
Summary: CJ and Danny story. Not much to summarize, just a little moment between them at 1:30 am.


A Little Bit of Magic

Disclaimer: Aaron Sorkin owns them, but I'm like that annoying friend who comes over just to play with his toys. ;)

A/N: This fic was inspired when I cleaned my closet (gasp!) and found my old magic stuff. The story just kind of wove itself, and after my dear beta Jen ran through it, I figured I should share with the rest of the class. I'm still new at the whole West Wing thing and I've only seen the first season and read some transcripts of other episodes. Must get money for dvds! Anyways, I'd love it if you'd take a look at this and tell me what you think! I write at the pleasure of the people!

CJ sat in her office, musing over the report in her hand. There were certain to be questions about it the next day, but for now, she could look at it as a simple communication of information.

Her mind quickly analyzed it. Her brain was always pounding away at things the minute her eyes caught hold of them, but the other part of her mind was elsewhere. The non-analytical side to CJ Cregg was immensely uninterested in the report. It would only mean a barrage of questions she didn't feel like answering.

She wouldn't even be answering them, she thought bitterly. She was not to disclose any of the important information that the press corps would want to know about. No, she could only tell them that the President was doing his best to work on the situation, and that she could not answer this question or that for security purposes.

It was such a pointless dance they did every day. CJ briefed them, and told them what she could; they asked her questions she couldn't answer, and both sides departed, unsatisfied.

But sometimes there was Danny, she mused. He was the bright spot in many of her days. She had become so used to him and his company that she couldn't imagine working in the White House without him. She pretended that he bothered her, but truth be told, her life would come undone without him.

She was startled by a knock on her door, which was slightly ajar. After the half-knock, Danny entered, pushing the door the rest of the way open, gently.

"Danny," she breathed, finding it curious that every time she thought of him, he appeared. "You startled me," she explained.

"Oh…sorry," he answered, puzzling over the fact. He often came to see her in her office.

"I didn't think anyone else was here," she told him calmly, adjusting her glasses. After it hit eleven or so she was forced to take her contacts out or face her pounding temples.

"I'm always here," Danny replied in his usual, half mocking tone. "The news never sleeps."

She hid her smile. Though she'd never want to admit it, he was cute. She had no idea why, after all they'd been through, he still came to see her at all hours of the day. She was glad that he did.

"Anyway, those glasses make you look really cute and bookish," he smirked. "I hope that wasn't out of line."

"Just about everything you say is out of line," CJ replied. "But it never stops you." She looked back at her report before plopping it down on her couch and standing, stretching her back. "Seriously, Danny, why're you here so late? And not just here here, why are you in my office?"

He looked a little hurt, but covered it quickly. "Exactly what time is it?" Danny asked. He'd lost track.

CJ groaned, looking at her little desk clock. "One-twenty-four am."

Danny blinked. "Wow, what AM I doing here?"

She scowled at him. CJ didn't have time to mess around when she barely had time to sleep. "If you don't know, I certainly don't…"

"Since I am here, how 'bout being nice to me."

CJ gave him her usual expression. "And why should I be nice to you?"

"Who else keeps you company at one-thirty in the morning?" He asked. She should have known… "And anyway, CJ, it wouldn't kill you."

She sighed. Being mean to him was her way of keeping his advances from starting up again. If she was nice, he would start flirting, and she would probably flirt back, and they'd get into a whole new mess.

"What would you like me to do?" She asked, pausing. "To be nice to you…?"

Danny plopped himself on her couch, without asking, and stretched out on it, putting his feet up and laying his head back on the arm. "We never talk."

This was ridiculous! She thought. At this time of morning she shouldn't even be here. He shouldn't even be here, but he was and she was, and he wanted to talk.

Sighing, she asked him, defeated, "What would you like to know?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Tell me something about your life that I don't know." He closed his eyes, making himself comfortable on the couch.

CJ thought for a moment, then fished around in her pocket.

Danny raised an eyebrow to her, opening his eyes. "Well?"

She walked over to him, so that she was a mere foot away from his spot on the couch, and leaned down toward his face. Brushing her hand gently behind his ear, close enough to feel his skin and his soft hair, she flourished the quarter she had 'found' there.

"When I was a kid, my uncle used to teach me amateur magic tricks," she said, hoping that would satisfy him.

Danny grinned. "That's pretty good, CJ," he told her, sitting up on the couch to face her. "Com'mere," he ordered.

She was afraid of what his intentions were, but she leaned closer to him nonetheless.

Danny reached his hand up and brushed more of her temple than was necessary, traveling against her hair and the back of her ear, much as she had done to him.

"I see your quarter," he told her, showing her the quarter he had pulled from thin air. He then brushed his left hand in the same fashion around her other ear, and showed her a second quarter. "And I raise you," he said, smiling.

CJ couldn't help grinning. It was so bizarre, and so…them. Everything they did was anything but ordinary. Danny had the strangest ways of impressing her, but she could always read the feelings behind his actions.

"You aren't the only one who learned amateur tricks from your uncle," he said, giving her the classic Danny-grin. "So are you in?" He asked.

She was too puzzled by her own thoughts to realize what he was talking about. "Huh?" She asked.

"I raised you a quarter," he told her, his voice low.

"Oh," CJ said, fumbling through her pocket. Biting her lip in an impish grin, she brushed her entire hand over the side of Danny's face, and stroked her fingers slowly around his ear. Her hand came away, empty.

He looked at her, questioningly.

"I don't have another quarter," she replied, preparing herself to truly enter the game they were playing. "What else would you take?"

Danny's eyes flickered. "I don't know. What else 'ya got?"

Damn him…he always left the ball in her court. She didn't want to just use him, which was ultimately what their relationship came down to. He wanted her, most likely loved her, and she would use him for the flirting and the kisses, and then when it interfered, she dropped him.

"Danny, I know where this is going…" CJ told him, matter of factly.

His expression dropped. "Okay, I understand," he said, ready to leave in his defeat.

"It's not like that," she said before she knew the words were out of her mouth. He looked at her, begging an explanation. "Danny, I don't want to just lead you on with kisses. I can't make you any promises."

He nodded. "I know that. I've kind of always known it."

"But you still try?" She asked him, curiously. Most men who met with such rejection would have given up long ago. Danny Concannon was not most men, however, a lesson she'd partly learned through her years of working with him.

"Yeah, CJ," he said quietly. "I still try."

She was burning to ask him why, but honestly, she knew the answer. "You don't mind, that we can't actually date?" She asked flatly.

"I mind it," he told her. "I wish I could see you outside of work. Take you out, and get to really know you, you know? But I can't. I've come to grips with that."

She nodded, but he continued.

"It's worth it though," he informed her.

CJ looked at him curiously. He seemed to be so straight forward at times, but he was a mystery as well.

Looking into her eyes, he smiled. "It's worth it just to be able to kiss you. Even if it doesn't amount to anything. It's weird, but kissing you is very satisfying."

CJ was stunned. She thought that kissing him was cruel and just led him on, but here he was telling her that he was happy with the simple gesture.

She didn't know what to say, but she knew what to do. She raised her hand to his face again, stroking it and directing him silently toward her.

Their lips met without questions, and for the first time, without guilt. She kissed him as though he were the only man in the world to her. He was…she thought sadly, as her tongue rolled slowly around his upper lip before breaking the kiss. God, she loved the feel of his mouth on hers!

When they parted, Danny licked his lips and stammered, "See?"

CJ smiled with a light laugh. "You're a mystery, Danny Concannon, but I love you in spite of it." She shocked herself. Had she really said those words? Danny too seemed a little puzzled by her word choice, but decided it was best not to call attention to it.

"Someday CJ…no more smoke and mirrors. It'll be just us with no politics to get in the way." He turned to leave her, assuming it was what she wanted.

She swallowed, looking at him for the first time without feeling contempt. Here was a man who loved her. He waited for her, and was still waiting for her. She wasn't sure if she deserved someone that sincere, but she knew that he deserved the best she could manage under the circumstances.

"Danny?" He stopped and turned to look at her again. She was beautiful, even after being in her office for eighteen hours of the day.

CJ's mouth twitched, and she managed to speak. "Until that day comes…"

He nodded knowing that he would have to continue to wait. It was worth it, he knew it was, because there was no other woman in the world like CJ Cregg. "I know," he replied simply, leaving her alone in her office.

CJ grabbed her coat and clicked out the light. She wouldn't be getting anymore work done until tomorrow…which was really only four hours away.

She thought about work, and all its demands of her. She was happy with life, but she couldn't pretend things wouldn't be easier when the Bartlet administration was finished. It was horrible to think of it ending but at the same time…

He would wait for her, she was sure of it. Thinking of Danny she felt a slight ache in her chest. He was such a good man, and he must love her so much. She was afraid that she would not meet his expectations when the time finally came, and he would find himself disappointed. Find that he had waited for nothing.

CJ could not see in herself all the beauty and wonder that Danny saw. She certainly recognized it in him though, knowing that he was the best man she'd ever known. The way he made her feel…was magical.

There was no other way to put it. After a long day in the office, after a news briefing, passing him in the hall…whenever she ran into Danny her day got better and she felt happy.

She had given up looking for magic in the world long ago, discovering that there was only hard work and plenty of challenges. She realized however, that there was a little bit of magic that remained in her life, and it was Danny Concannon who created it.

Fin

That's all folks!


End file.
